


Symmbra Drabbles

by LilacChild



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChild/pseuds/LilacChild
Summary: This is where I'm posting my domestic/established relationship Symmbra drabbles. So if that's something you're interested in, check it out.





	Symmbra Drabbles

It started with the little things. Sombra would fall asleep at her computer after a long night of work and Satya would reprimand her the next morning. Or maybe she would leave her dishes unwashed in the sink for one day too many and Satya would get that mean look in her eye any time she neared the kitchen. Sombra knew she wasn't the easiest person to live with and she tried to accommodate for her overly neat and tidy girlfriend, she really really did. But some nights it was hard to convince herself that the ease of throwing her clothes in a heap by the bed before crawling under the blankets wasn't worth the grumpy looks and pointed glares of Satya in the morning.

If Satya Vaswani was anything it was passive aggressive. Sombra would find herself waking up in the mornings to the other half of their shared bed cold and empty, any mess she'd made the night before piled neatly at the foot of her side of the bed. Any attempt at conversation was met with curt responses, if any at all, and even a hint at romance in or out of the bedroom was shut down without a second thought. After a near week, it wasn't a stretch to say they we're both on edge.

Sombra was sitting at her computer working on a project for a particularly impatient client. It was one in the morning and if it wasn't for the three energy drinks she'd downed in the last two hours she would be passed out on the floor by now, but it was a big project that could make some serious dough as long as she didn't make this guy wait too long. She was focused enough that she didn't even hear Satya come up behind her until she felt the gentle press of a hand on her shoulder.

"You should be sleeping," she spoke softly into the glow of the monitor, a hint of annoyance clear in her tone, more than likely because Sombra had said she'd be in to bed almost four hours ago. With a deep sigh Sombra leaned back in her chair and covered Satya's hand with her own.

"I should. But I have to finish this first."

"Did you know that when you told me you would be joining me soon?" Sombra flinched as Satya's fingers tensed in the meat of her shoulder.

"Cariña, it's really important, I'll be there when I'm done. Believe me, I want to sleep just as much as you seem to want me to." She gave Satya's hand a reassuring pat, hoping it would encourage her girlfriend to release her.

Satya shifted her weight from one leg to the other, her silk pajamas making only a whisper of noise as her hip cocked in that way that let Sombra know exactly how displeased she was. "You need to set boundaries at home, Sombra. If you keep letting clients walk all over you like this you will never have time for yourself."

Sombra smiled despite the harsh way in which the words were said. "Time for me to spend on you, you mean?" she tipped her head back so she could see Satya's reaction, a glimmer in her eye. Her girlfriend only raised an eyebrow.

"Time that you could spend cleaning your messes. I'm not a maid. I have equally important things to do that don't involve carrying a broom in your wake. You have laundry in the dryer, dishes from last night piled in the sink, you're desk is so filthy I don't even know how you can concentrate, and-"

Sombra rolled her eyes and waved a hand dismissively in Satya's direction. "I'm all over it."

"Clearly not." Satya's gaze went cold again and Sombra really couldn't think of a worse time to have this conversation than at one a.m. when she was so pumped with caffeine she could feel her fingers shaking even while her brain tried to shut down from lack of sleep.

"Why are you acting like my god damn parent all of a sudden?" She used one hand to push away from the desk, swiveling in her chair so she could face Satya.

"“Well maybe if you didn’t behave like a child, I wouldnt have to act like one.” Satya snapped back.

"I don't know if you noticed, but I've always acted this way," Sombra pressed a hand to her chest. "This is what you signed up for."

The two of them sat in heavy silence, both glaring hard at one another for a few seconds more. It wasn't until Satya turned to head back into their bedroom that Sombra let out a deep sigh.

"Wait." she stood from her chair and followed after Satya, who had paused in the doorway to their room but hadn't turned. "I'm sorry."

That got Satya's attention, and she turned too look over her shoulder as Sombra wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I'll clean up. I've just been all over the place with this project, you know? I haven't been able to think about anything else, let alone cleaning. As soon as I'm done and I get some rest I'll put everything up, okay?" Sombra pressed an apologetic kiss to the side of Satya's neck.

"Promise?" Satya's hands came up to meet Sombra's.

"Cross my heart."

"Good." and with that she pulled away from Sombra's arms and continued to their bed. Sombra watched for a moment, only catching a few traces of movement in the dark bedroom before turning to sit back at her desk. She had a project to finish and a promise to keep, and it would all be worth it to lay down next to Satya when she was finished.


End file.
